Simple, Stupid Mistakes
by ummmidontknow
Summary: Summer's scare of being pregnant. How her friends help her out. Seth and Summer can't handel this. How can she tell her father? (Can't summarize this, just read please. PG-13 just to be safe, but nothing bad. Yet. I think.)
1. Default Chapter

Summer's scare of being pregnant. How her friends help her out. Seth and Summer can't handel this. How can she tell her father? (Can't summarize this, just read please. PG-13 just to be safe, but nothing bad. Yet. I think.)

Tell me if you think I should keep going. Be honest.

This takes place after episode 26, minus the last scene. Ryan and marissa are doing good. s/s just came back from their cute Vegas scene. No theresa here! ok, ill shut up and you guys can start reading.

"Come on in, I told you guys, the water is perfect!" Seth said, waiting to jump into the pool.

It had been a few days after Seth and Ryan and the rest of the boys got back from Las Vegas. (The whole Theresa thing never happened) Seth, Ryan, Marissa and Summer were at the Cohen's for their first day of summer vacation.

"Seth, I can't. It's a girl thing. You wouldn't understand." Marissa said, without looking up from her magazine.

"Having a mom like mine, I understand. We still have the books from the whole puberty stage. I think my mom thought I was a girl or something" Seth said, as Ryan walked off into the kitchen. He didn't say anything, but they all knew that this wasn't a comfortable conversation for Ryan to be in. In Chino, Ryan's mom never taught him about "girl stuff" and he didn't have many girls who were open about that stuff.

"Okay, Summer, I know you must be dying in that get-up you got going there. Let's see some bikini action. In fact, you haven't been wearing your normal wardrobe lately." Seth questioned.

"Suck it Cohen." She said a little too angry then she meant.

"Whoa...calm down stallion..."

"Hey! Leave Summer alone. She is on her period too. We always get it at the same time. Ever since 7th grade, it is sort of weird. " Marissa warned.

Seth looked confused... his face showed he really didn't need to know that. Moments later, he responded.

"No she's not, she is on the pill." Seth stated as if it were nothing.

"What!?!?" Marissa and Summer said, putting down their magazines, at the same time as Seth dove in the pool.

"Summer, you're on the pill? Since when?" Marissa demanded.

"No, I'm not. Seth, where the hell did you get that from?" Summer shouted.

Seth was now worried. He tried to calm Summer down before another rage-blackout.

"You said so. A few weeks ago, when...whispered...when the Nana left. At my house. You said 'don't worry about it'. I thought that meant...wait...you aren't?"

Summer almost started to cry at this. Before she could find the strength to yell and explain to Seth that when she said, "don't worry about it" she meant, don't worry about the sex they were about to have in Seth's room with his parents downstairs, Ryan came in.

"...So I thought sushi would be okay, I mean, I'm not a fan, but ..." Ryan sat the plate in front of Summer. Immediately, her stomach jumped as she ran for the bathroom.

"Oh God..." Marissa said, running after Summer to help her out, Seth following behind, not caring that he was dripping water all over the floors. Ryan just stood there confused.

"So, guess that's a no for the sushi." He said to himself picking up the plate.

Seth came into the bathroom with a cup of water. Marissa was holding her friend's hair. Summer looked like she was in so much pain. Seth knew the tears weren't from the vomiting. He could see how scared she was. The look on his face wasn't any calmer, but he tried to stay sane to comfort her. He was now rubbing her back as she finished up.

Summer pulled her head out of the toilet bowl and grabbed the glass of water from Seth. Then she just leaned against the wall of the silent bathroom and stared into Seth's eyes. He stared back. Marissa knew someone had to say something, so she broke the silence.

"How long has it been, sweetie?" Marissa asked, rubbing her shoulder.

Seconds later Summer responded with a simple. "6"

Marissa knew that meant 6 weeks.

"Maybe it is just stress. You know, with exams and stuff. How about Ryan and I go to the store and get a pregnancy test. Unless you already took one?"

Summer, who hadn't blinked and looked like she was staring into space, shook her head no. She finally shook her head out of her dazed state responded. "Yeah, stress. I mean, I have been really stressed because of you Cohen. You're a real ass, you know? Making me all worried with my dad. Then killing me when you were fu(king whores in Las Vegas, I don't know why I wouldn't be stressed! No one has made me as stressed as you, you, you stresser! !!!" she broke down. Finishing in a fit of rage, not even knowing what she was saying. Seth pulled her into a comforting hug as she sobbed on his shoulder. He knew she meant none of it.

Trying to take control of the situation, Seth instructed Marissa "Go get Ryan. You guys go to the store. There should be some money on the coffee table."

Marissa quickly rushed out to get Ryan.

While Marissa and Ryan were gone, Seth leaned against the bathroom wall with a balling Summer collapsed on his shoulder.

"You can miss your period for any reason, can't you? And I mean, that sushi must have been at least 3 days old." Seth said, tying to convince himself none of this happened.

Summer picked herself up from Seth and looked him right in the eye.

"I never miss my period, Seth. I have been throwing everything up." She took a moment to think. "Now I know why." She said on the verge of tears. Another moment passed. "So, you didn't use anything? Because "don't worry about it" meant not to worry about having sex at your house." She leans back down. "Guess we had something to worry about"

Seth knew this was serious and they messed up big time. She called him Seth. "I thought you meant... what you said...I just took it the wrong way...because maybe you had talked to you dad, like we were saying, and he would let 't you tell nothing was there?"

"It was dark, and quick. As usual." She muttered the last part. Seth wouldn't go near it. "Oh God." Then she realized it. "My Dad..."

Before she went into another rambling fit, Seth stopped her. "We don't even know yet." But Summer didn't seem convinced. She knew something wasn't right.

Just then, Marissa and Ryan came in, panting. Marissa had explained everything to Ryan in the car. He shot his hand out holding a purple box. Pregnancy test. After she took it, holding it as if it were poison, the other three silently left the room, Seth kissing her forehead on his way out.

After what seemed like forever, the door handle of the bathroom door turned. There stood the Summer none of them had knew- the scared Summer. No confidence, confused, shaking-in-the-knees Summer. She almost looked sick. They all ran up to hug her, but she didn't respond. All she could manage was a simple "three minutes." This would be the longest three minutes of Seth's life. But Summer didn't need the three minutes to know the results.

No one spoke for those 3 minutes. Ryan set his watch, and stared at it with Marissa while Summer stood in the doorway. Seth looked like he was about to faint, with a million things running through his head. His thoughts were interrupted with a beeping noise coming from Ryan's watch, making them all jump.

Just then, the front door swung open. From the hallway, Seth could see his parents laughing while coming through the door. They had come home for lunch. Kirstin put a halt to her her laughter when she saw scene the four teens were in. The beeping continued. The tears, fear, and pale white faces told her something was up.

"What happened?" She asked with fear and worry in her voice.

Immediately Ryan and Marissa got up and left the room as Sandy and Kirstin approached Seth and Summer.

"I'm pregnant." Summer forced out.

"No! No, she is..." Seth ran to the bathroom sink and looked at the blue positive sign on the white skinny stick. "She's pregnant. We're pregnant." He managed with no air left in his lungs. Seth suddenly though, then spat out, "We are pregnant?" He asked Summer. "It wasn't someone else, because if it..."

She cut him off. "Cohen!" She shouted, shocked he would even think something like that.

Somehow, it looked like Sandy was expecting for something like this to happen, like it was just his luck. Cohen's always are prepared for the worst, because the worst always seems to happen. Kirstin on the other hand looked like she had lost her baby, even though she was hugging him like a baby. Sandy put a reassuring hand on Summer's back, "How about we go sit down." He suggested.

Sandy and Kirstin sat on the opposite couch as Seth and Summer.

"How long have you known?"

"I just found out." Seth answered.

"Me too." Summer said, not completely true. She had a feeling.

"Well have you thought about your choices? Adoption? Abortion? High School? What about College? Where are you going to live? Have you talked to Summer's father?" Sandy asked, not completely finished his questioning.

"Dad! We just found out. I don't know. It's not my body. Ultimately, its up to Summer, and I will go along with whatever she decides." That comforts the three a little. "And, no, her father doesn't know yet."

"Well then, Summer, have you made up your mind?" Summer had never had this much responsibility handed to her in one sentence. Her decision will change the lives of so many more people than her own. But she knew, ultimately, it was up to her.

"I...I don't know yet. I am 16! I plan to go college, plan to finish High School, plan to get a job. I can't do that with a baby." She says as Seth rubs her knee, silently saying that he understands. "But I don't know if I can get an abortion." She was on the verge of tears.

"Summer, I will go invite your father over. This is something we all need to discuss together. Will he be at work?" Kirstin tried to get the situation under control.

Summer nods as Kirstin goes in to call Mr. Roberts. Seth grabs a hold of Summer as she begins to sob again.


	2. Two

Chapter 2 ...I guess.

(Don't know summers dads name, someone said it was Neil. So I am using that. Sorry if I took it from someone, maybe I just missed it on the show)

One hour later.

Kirsten ordered some lunch and is now setting the table with Sandy. Summer and Seth are still on the couch, occasionally changing positions. Summer's lying down and her head is on Seth's chest. Her face is wet and red from all the crying she had done. Seth's face is whiter than normal.

She let out a huge sigh as she moved her eyes up to Seth's face. He had been looking at her the whole time.

"Summer, you know no matter what happens, no matter what your father says, I love you, and I will stick by you. I love you, I really do."

A small smile appears on Summers face. This is the first time anyone next to her father had told her they loved her. She felt protected and although she didn't know why this had happened to them, she knew that with Seth, it would turn out alright.

"I love you too." She quietly said, and with that, she sat up and gave him a soft kiss, not wanting to make herself look like a whore if the 'rents popped in.

"Guys! Would you really think this is the best time and place?" Marissa quietly warned as she and Ryan entered.

"Yeah, guess your parents must think I'm some big slut now?" Summer asked a little disappointed.

"It takes two to tango." Seth tried.

"Of course we don't think that Summer! Don't you worry, we will figure this out" Kirsten startled them as she appeared from behind the couch.

Just then the doorbell rang. Sandy opened the door.

"Neil! Haven't seen you since the wedding." Sandy shakes his hand. "Thanks for coming on such short notice."

"Yes, well, Kirsten sounded urgent on the phone." He spots Summer. "Summer, darling." He gives her a hug and notices something is different. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Mr. Roberts, why don't you sit down, have some lunch, and no, I didn't make it." Kirsten tries, but he doesn't understand. They follow her into the dinning room.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Mr.Roberts is getting angry, but Summer won't open her mouth. She is only looking down.

"Mr. Roberts, sir," Seth's voice is shaking. He takes a firm hold of Summer's hands. "Summer and I, well not so much me, but I had something to do with it, well a lot to do with it" Sh!t. Now it sounded as if he raped her. "But not more than her! Or less...but together, " He realizes he is rambling. Last time this happened it didn't end well. "Summer is pregnant."

Summer's already closed eyes squint even harder. Mr. Roberts is angry, but knows there is nothing he can do now. If his patients knew, his friends and family knew, his reputation would be ruined. After letting it settle in, he takes a look around then looks at the foursome.

"I know someone who is well recommend and can take care of this fast and almost painlessly. No one will have to know about this. I will go give him a call, we can stop by tomorrow and- " Mr.Roberts tries to continue.

"What? Daddy, no!" Summer sequels.

"Don't tell me your actually considering having this baby?" he rolls his eyes and chuckles, as if she had just told a joke. Seth, Sandy and Kirsten look disguised.

"This is your choice Summer." Sandy reassures her.

"You stay out of this!" Neil yells.

"Daddy, Mr. and Mrs. Cohen, I don't know " She gets up and grabs Seth's arm and walks into the other room. "Excuse us for a minute."

"Seth, I can't have an abortion. It just isn't right. I need to have this baby. Maybe we could give it up for adoption, or find a way to keep it, but there is no way I can have an abortion. But Daddy won't understand."

"Stay strong. Don't let him force you into anything." Seth gave her some confidence. Yeah, Seth Cohen, confidence, it was kind of hard to believe.

They come back and together tell their parents what they decided. Mr. Roberts stands up and put his hands on the tabel. "If you want to ruin you life, the life I have worked so hard for you to have, then go ahead. I have done nothing but love you and this is how you repay me? Embarrassing me and throwing your life away for some...boy? Well I want nothing to do with it."

"Loved me? You don't know what love is. Money can't buy my love!" She gained back her confidence, but it was much harder to use on her father. She thought he loved her, but then she figured it out- he never really cared about her true feelings.

He turned around and stepped out the door without looking


	3. Three

Chapter 3

Sorry if I don't know how to write chapters. I just write when I feel like it and then post whatever is there. It is all one bid story. And I don't own anything of the OC- it is all Fox baby. I don't know if I was supposed to write that, but most people do, so I did. Well here is part 3. Tell me what you think – I like reviews- all types.

"Summer, we have a guest room that you are welcome to use for however long you wish." Kirsten offered.

"Thank you, but I think in a week or so daddy will turn around."

"Well until then." Sandy said.

She nodded. "But for now, I think I am just going to go lay down." They understood.

Seth led her up to his room. In there, they found Ryan and Marissa laughing over Captain Oats on his bed. Seth grabbed his horse from Ryan's hands. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"Well we didn't want to cross over to the pool house, or stay with you guys in the living room. We heard a lot of yelling. So what is happening?" Marissa asked.

"I'm going to have it. But I think we will put it up for adoption. Interview families that want a child, find one that is right, or check out adoption agencies. If that doesn't work out, I don't know how I could look after a baby, I have never even held a baby." Summer explained.

"We will have my parents." Seth reassured her. It didn't work.

"So, I'm guessing, Sum, your dad didn't take it too well? Had a fit?"

"Rage blackouts. Where do you think I get them? He looked like he was going to shove the salad tongs up Cohen's ass. I knew he wouldn't take it well, but he didn't really take it. He left."

"Well, it's not like your dad hasn't "left" before. He'll come back, he always does." Marissa reassured her.

Marissa was right. After a few days, Mr. Roberts thought about it, and decided the right thing to do was to at least be there. Maybe he could convince Summer to get an abortion? He didn't want to give up his daughter, even if it meant losing his reputation.

Summer went to the doctors and it was official she was pregnant. He did explain the abortion procedure with a little bribe from Mr. Roberts. She still thought it wasn't right for her and Seth.

It was now time for Summer and Seth to check out adoption agencies. Sandy

got them an interview with a newlywed couple who want a baby, but because of health problems, they can seem to have one.

"So, you two must be young." The lady started the conversation.

"Uhh, yeah, we're 16 and 17. We didn't really plan for this to happen. But one day, we'll start a family." Seth said. That never really crossed Summer's thoughts. One day, they will have a baby, and keep it.

"So do you have any allergies? What's the medical history of your families?" The man questioned them.

"Well, my nana has cancer, but there has been no history of it in our family. I'm allergic to pollen, and basically everything. Next to that, there aren't any problems." Seth told them. Summer didn't respond, she thought they were supposed to ask the questions.

"Do you wish to keep in contact with the baby?"

They had never really thought about this. "We aren't sure yet, but I think I do." Summer nodded her head to his response, but she had had enough.

"Excuse me." She left the room and Seth followed a little confused.

She was on the verge of tears again. This was getting too real. Could she really be doing this? He pulled her into a hug. They could hear the couple talking inside the room.

"Brown hair. Our baby isn't supposed to have brown hair!" The lady started.

"We can always dye it, I'm sure that won't be much of a problem. But did you see how short that girl was? If we want our baby to do some modeling, this just isn't going to work!" The man told his wife.

Summer and Seth were shocked. They were insulting not only this unborn baby, but also them. This couple was out of the question. The next couple didn't go any better. Their baby couldn't be given to a couple that was nearly 70! Summer also didn't want to give her baby up to the lady with 18 cats. Nobody was perfect enough for their baby.

As they were leaving, Summer told her boyfriend how she was feeling, "Nobody is going to do what I want to do with this baby. I want this baby to be loved, to be happy. And I don't think any of these families are willing to give that."

"I know Summer. I know. And I don't want to give it to the crowded adoption agencies. The kids there are treated like dogs. And most of them end up resembling dogs too." Seth agrees.

Summer stops walking towards the car. "I want to keep it." She starts as a smile appears on Seth's cheeks showing those adorable dimples. "I want to love it. Make it happy. Play with it. Help it. I want us to stay together and work this out. We can do it Seth, I know we can." He grabs a hold of her hand and smiles even harder. They walk to the car to tell their parents.


	4. Four

Sorry I havn' t updated in a long time. And sorry I don't write in chapters, its just all-jumbled together. Hope you guys like it, I'm not too sure about these chapters, but please review.

"We just couldn't give it up to someone we don't really know. This is something that is going to stick with us for the rest of our lives no matter what path we decide to take ." Summer continued to explain with Seth to his parents.

"You're doing the right thing. And we can all make this work-together. Get you guys a starter house, or you could move in with us if you need our help. We could get a nanny. Take a few months off school. You two better be planning to finish high school." Sandy knew that after the trip to the adoption agency they would have second thoughts about giving up the baby.

"We are going to finish high school. I want to go to university, but am not really sure I know how to look after a baby. It's scary. But we have no other option." Summer told them.

"I know sweetie." Kirsten understood Summer. "A little too well." Seth was confused.

"What do you mean?" Seth now understood. They were once in this position with him. He was this baby. "So, you were planning to give me up?" He asks his parents.

"Seth. We made the right choice. We made it work perfectly and I know you will too. I don't regret a single thing. We love you." Kirsten told her son, kissing his forehead. There was a silence.

"We can always take some summer courses and get ahead." Seth was back on the topic of school. They decided that maybe this would be alright.

(OK, so I don't know about babies and stuff. Don't know about American school systems either. Don't know when you can tell the gender or the date or stuff like that. But just pretend like I know.)

Summer decided to move in with the Cohen's. It wasn't a big deal; her father and the step-mom were barley ever home. Her and Seth had been working their butts off this summer to get ahead for when the baby comes. They had enough courses so that by the time the baby came they could take a month off. They talked to Dr. Kim who figured out a schedule where after the first month they could take less classes and graduate at the same time as the rest of the kids. Caleb went bankrupt leaving Kirsten with no job. This turned out to be a good thing so she could help with the baby. Sandy was making more than enough money to ad to their already over-flowing bank account at his job.

Seth and Summer were now at their monthly check-up. It was near the end of august.

"All looks good. Should be some time around Christmas. The 23rd." The doctor told them.

"Chrismukkah." Seth corrected him. He left the room. Seth was just looking at Summer's stomach as she lay down on the doctors bed with her shirt up, reveling her mid-drift.

"I'm fat." She whined.

"No," He chuckled. "You're having a baby. There is a difference. And I can't even tell."

"Are you crazy? It's been 4 months. Look at me. Even if you don't notice, everyone will back at school. Everyone will be looking, laughing, staring, talking. Man will they talk. This isn't the reputation I wanted- Harbor whore." She complained as he laughed.

"Well, first, you threw your reputation away when you were seen with me, remember? And it isn't so bad- Harbor whore. But wasn't that your reputation before any of this happened?"

"Cohen!" She slapped him.

(Ok, so some of this is from episode 12- the secret.)

First day of school.

The four were walking into school from the parking lot. Everyone was looking at Summer's stomach. They stopped and looked around. "This is going to be weird." Summer started.

"Yep." Ryan answered her.

"Everybody's going to be staring at me, talking."

"Yep." Marissa understood.

"Maybe I can just blow it off, go to the beach. Give everybody time to get it out of their system." Summer suggested.

"Doesn't work like that, it's been over a year, I'm still the kid from Chino who burned the house down." Ryan had heard this before.

"And I'm still the girl who tried to kill herself in Mexico." Marissa remembered.

"And I'm still...the...I'm still Seth Cohen."

"Man, this is going to suck." Summer told them.

"Yeah, well, welcome to my world. But you know what? It doesn't matter, because we have each other. We'll be alright." Seth grabbed her hand and they were off to their classes.

Bio

"So, all we have to do is another 4 months, and then 2 months of half days, after the 2 month break, and then we will be done school for good." Seth told Summer.

"What do you want to do after that?" Summer asked.

"Well, I planned on going to college, university, whatever. But can we raise this child while going to school?" Seth asked, patting her stomach.

"I want to. Can we go see Dr. Kim after school today? About college? A local one so we can still be near your parents."

"Sure."

Just then Anna walked in.

"Seth!" Anna saw her ex-boyfriend.

A little shocked, Seth got up from his seat to give Anna a hug, leaving Summer who was sitting down.

"Your back?"

"Yeah, my parents said I needed to go to Harbor if I wanted to get into Yale. So, you and Summer are still friends? A couple?" Anna questioned with out seeing the lump hidden behind the table.

"Were a couple. Together. In love. Having a baby." Seth told her, going back down to sitting next to Summer, grabbing her hand.

"Oh, that's, well, that's great." Anna didn't sound like she thought it was great.

It has now been 4 months; the baby is due in 5 weeks. They found out it was a girl, (guys, it was never going to be a boy...duh!) Summer moved into the guest room and never really left. She needed Seth and a family to be near her. When her father was in town, he would go out with Summer, sometimes even with Seth. He tried to help as much as he could, but still, work seemed more important to him. They decided the baby would have a lilac colored room right next to Seth's and across from Summer's . Summer had her own room, but slept with Seth most of the time. She didn't ask to move in with him, she still didn't want to look like a slut in the eyes of Sandy and Kirsten.

"Cohen!" Summer whined in a voice just over a whisper. She was standing in Seth's doorway.

"Yeah..." Said a very sleepy Seth. He looked over to his clock, it was 3 a.m.

"Scoot over." Seth knew the drill. He moved to one side of his bed, letting the now very big, but still small Summer into his bed.

"You know what Cohen?" Summer asked, half asleep. "I think we're going to be alright." Seth had heard this many times.

"You know what? I think we are alright." He answered. She kissed him and then rolled over to go to sleep, still in his arms.

Morning

"Sum!"

The two were awoken by Marissa's voice outside Seth's room.

"Come on Sum. Seth, I know you guys are in there. Its late, we have to go get ready. Thanksgiving dinner. Get up! I don't want to have to open this door, but it looks like I am going to." Marissa walked in with her hands over her eyes.

"You really think we can have sex with this thing in me?" Summer asked as Marissa uncovered her eyes.

She laughed. "Get dressed. We promised your mom we would make dinner for tonight. And Ryan is the only one who can cook, but we still need your help."

"You do know, when I offered to cook, I was planning get Rosa to do it." Seth said.

"Well it will be fun. Come on." She motioned for them to get up and they followed her into the kitchen. It was noon, and already Ryan and Marissa had started on the turkey.

"So, I was thinking you and Summer could make the stuffing." Ryan said as they entered the kitchen.

"Sure."

"So, have you guys thought of names for the baby?" Marissa asked as Seth was cutting a piece of celery and Summer was trying to figure out what a 'tsp' meant.

"We haven't really talked about it. Maybe something like Chloe. Elisabeth. Rachel. What do you guys think?"

"I like Chloe." Ryan told them.

"I thought you guys were going for the "S" family. Seth, Summer and another "S". It might be cute." Marissa said as she was peeling the potatoes.

"And don't forget about Sandy. Kirsten, you might have to change your name." Sandy and Kirsten came in with bags of groceries.

"That would just be too weird." Seth said.

"Here. Rosa can take over, you guys leave it to her. Help with the groceries." Kirsten could see the mess the four had made. She didn't know if it was cooking, but it didn't look like it.

Rosa took over the cooking. Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, Summer, Ryan, Marissa, Mr. Roberts and the step-mom all had a wonderful meal. Julie and Caleb were out of town. The four kids left the dinner when Summer said she wanted to lye down. They went into the pool house.

"You know what I am thankful for?" Seth asked them as he lay next to Summer on the bed.

"What man?" Ryan asked.

"I'm thankful this thanksgiving isn't anywhere near last years."

"Me too." Ryan said, kissing Marissa. They stared to make out on the chair.

"Hey...last year did have its perks though. I think we were in this exact same position Summer..." He remembered. She closed her eyes and put her head on his chest. He held her close. Seth could feel Summer start to cry. Immediately, he sat up. "What's wrong?" He asked, worried.

"A lot has happened in a year." She hugged him. She began to cry some more, then, ever so quietly, she said into Seth's chest- "I'm scared."

"Me too." Seth reassured her. "Its scary. But listen to me. We have my parents, your parents, Ryan, Marissa." They were still making out. "And, you have me. There is nothing we can't do. And, although I am scared...I really can't wait for this baby to come."

She pulled up for a kiss. How did Seth always know what to say to make her feel better even when she was having a breakdown? God these mood swings were weird.


End file.
